1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a connector, in particular, to a multi-port connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following a continuous progress of technology, there are many computer peripherals are manufactured successively. For example, in order to make computer able to be electrically connected to these peripherals of new generation, there are many connecting ports, with various specifications, arranged on a computer's motherboard, so that the computer can be electrically connected to the peripherals through various transmitting lines, making the computer able to output control signal or transmit data to the peripherals, or receive data transmitted back from the peripherals, vice versa.
Please refer to FIG. 1. In recent years, the size of computer has a trend of miniaturization, so the volume of a computer's motherboard 100 is shrunk as well. Under the conditions of a shrunk volume and a limited space of the motherboard 100, how to arrange a plurality of connecting ports with various specifications therein has become a challenging issue for the relative industry. According to the prior arts, as shown in FIG. 1, a printer's connecting port 200 is directly screwed at a supporting body 300, by which the connecting port 200 is overlapped to another or other connectors 200a, 200b, or it is possible to add slots to the connectors with same specification, for example, a USB connector 400 or a PS/2 connector 500, both of which have multi-slots.
Currently, there is a new technical specification of monitor, making consumers use PC, TV, and projector with clearer picture and less connecting lines. This new specification is called “Displayport”, which can make audio and image signals of good quality share a common cable, and which has four transmitting channels in total, thus that the data transmitting speed can maximally reach 10.8 Gb per second, while its needed channel number is less than that of current cable interface. In addition, the high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) that is the most popular one currently can provide a data transmitting bandwidth maximally reaching 5 Gbps and can transmit uncompressed audio frequency signals and video frequency signals of high definition. It is unnecessary for the HDMI transmitting interface to undergo a digital/analogous or analogous/digital conversion before transmitting signals, so a video signal transmission with good quality can be obtained. The biggest benefit of applying an HDMI interface is that only one HDMI cable is needed to simultaneously transmit video and audio signals, instead a plurality of cables are needed for connection according to the prior arts, so an installation of home theater system is simplified significantly.
However, if it is needed to arrange a DisplayPort and an HDMI connector on a motherboard 100, as shown in FIG. 1, it has to sacrifice a connecter or use the supporting body 300 to overlap the DisplayPort and the HDMI connector over another or other connectors 200a, 200b due to the limited space in the motherboard 100. This way of arranging the connecting ports of DisplayPort and HDMI onto the motherboard 100 causes a lot of inconveniences to the motherboard 100 in terms of manufacturing procedure.
Accordingly, aiming to solve aforementioned shortcomings, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.